User talk:Dregran
Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 RE:Sup??? ...Why did you sup me on my discussion page???... Jimbob1 08:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It is just a bit strange... I don't know you, have never heard of you, and yet you find my page and sup me for no reason. Jimbob1 08:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. I guess I'm okay with that. And no, I had not noticed the three question marks thing. Jimbob1 08:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Me too!!! ||Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!!|| 09:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I know. i made a custom bionicles account and then this one. (sigh) why am i even writing this, you probably won't respond. Sure about that. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 not any more. I thought you were computer simuated cause u used template to talk. and why dont you make ur sig a template? Why Not? Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 cause it will be easier (and shorter) than putting in all of that stuff. True but I like it. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 so ur still going to put in all that stuff then? Uhh... Yeah. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 man u replied to that fast I am good like that. Part of being an admin. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 plz check out ma customm bionicles page it is awsome! Thanks Kid. You know you aren't so bad yourself. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 thnx did u like ma pages? Yes that is pretty cool. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 Sigs You seem to have the impression that you have to type your whole sig out. Actually, you can go here and type your signature into the Signature box. Then, when you sign your messages using four tildes, it automatically types your signature. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I already knew that, I just forgot... besides if i didn't know that why would i have a templte??? oh. i get ou now. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Categories We don't have categories for users here. I've deleted your category twice, please don't make me delete it a third time. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! But if you want me to be your friend your standards must be low! XP Ps. The link in your sig is broken I followed it and it didn't lead any where. I think its the one leading to the different site, not the one leading to your page here. Its good! I think you may need to add a breif explanation about your characters list on your page so people like me who do not usually go on CBW can understand. Otherwise good, VERY funny! Your turn now! Follow my link! (BWA HA HA HA HA!) So you'll ad for BRW? Anyway, as you saw, I'm kinda supposed to be on holiday. Could you please tell User:Kingdonfin my flight was delayed and I'm in an airport internet cafe? Its a really bad local computer and I can't seem to get onto BRW at the moment. CAn you please tell him incase he needs to ask me something as I will be inactive for three weeks! Akutamakirk 1.9 is Poo slap. Akutamakirk 2.9 is a user at BRW. Be careful you don't mix them up. MK2.9 is the origional Atukam and is reformed. MK1.9 is another one of Poo slap's vandal sock puppets, he tryed to frame the origional! What do you think of my page on BRW? (Its a link to the main page not my user page!) Yo Think you got something wrong with your sig. How are you doing it? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. Makuta Kaper Best Glatorian My fav. is Skrall. Makuta Kaper why WHY??? I don't get what happened!!! How come none of this has effected me??? --Ids5621 09:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Osmuimap huh????? Oh that guy!!! he deleted my award which i invented, and some of my other pages!!! Hes a right pain in the a**!!! Is he like on a blocking spree then? --Ids5621 09:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Osmuipjhbvigf I would so like to report him buuuuuuuuuuuuuutt i've noticed that oracle 23 hasn't been on fer aggggges and if we mess with him he has the power to delete all our pages!!!!!--Ids5621 09:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked so let me get this straight, you can't ever go on cb ever again?? If not NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If u can yey! But if u are blocked why dont you make a new account but don't tell anyone that yer u. Here a scary thought....what if osmiumap is reading our every entry!!! Cool im gonna visit that wikia now How do u get there????? that osmuimap guy deleted my home page on CB!!! Collar bone YEEOW!!!! that musta hurt. Yeah ive been gone fer a while cos my computer crashed. Now my homepage is gone forever!!!!!--Ids5621 07:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) --Ids5621 09:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Custom Bionicle Wiki If you have an issue with Custom Bionicle Wiki, please talk about it there. Don't come here just to badmouth administrators of other wikis. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 11:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the Bionicle Wikia. I know it's a bit late since you've done 75 edits but keep up the good work! Kopeke6991 16:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. I thought they where the one who did the vandalizing. I'll shorten the block. I'm sure better off knowing that and I appreciate it. (: -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait... How did you know this? Just wondering, I'm not fully sure I follow. Too many big words.Blahmarrow 02:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Good call. I'll start doing that too.Blahmarrow 17:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig Your admin request states that you are good with coding, so can you fix this for me? A blog is not spam if it is about this wiki or its community. In fact, as long as it doesn't break any rules, or is completely obvious spam (as in, there is no purpose with it - at all), it is allowed. I don't what the rules on CBW are, but it's obviously different from how we've always done it here. I'm going to update the rules to make it a bit clearer. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 20:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that. I just hope it wasn't because of what I said. I know you'll still be around at Wiki Metru and CBW, so I can't really say goodbye. Thank you for all help, anyway. - Mata Nui Talk 10:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I know I said I was leaving, but I got to tell you one last thing. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have talked back like I did, you outta know that before I (for real) disappear.Code Name "Birdman" 21:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Did the presure get to youGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 22:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh, I left regardless of anything anyone said... Ivjub, I am taking that as a personal attack. Please don't be a little pest. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sory its just that you resigned and i was board but no hard fealings my badGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 22:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets try this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzodIjwN628 ;) GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spammer from HeroPedia Well, so far, the only thing he's done is adding a lot of images to pages... It can be questioned whether those images are needed or not, but I can't block him for it. Thanks for the heads up, though. I'll keep an eye on him. - Mata Nui Talk 09:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... On the Hero Factory wiki, sorry about being so tough. I didn't know it was allowed. I read the polices. When I come back, I won't be as rude. And you said I made HS01 look bad. They are more "High class" Then yours. No offense, but i'm just saying. I hope you can forgive my rude behavior. I won't do it again. Fastcar700 Well then, disregard that! I never put an "Immature message" on there. I was saying how he knew, because I assumed you would ask that. It is how Humans work. Now, you WILL delete the Toxic Reapa page on HeroPedia. You have forgotten, I can change my IP address. I know how to now. Remove the page, or every LEGO Wiki will know what you did. We will stand against you. You won't listen? Remove the Toxic Reaper page NOW! Swert won't be happy to hear you won't comply. Yeah, you may ban me for posting this message. That is how you work, isn't it? I am tired of this. :His immaturity aside, looking at the page, it is actually plagarized from HS01 completely. It should seriously be rewritten, cause that sorta violates copyright law. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a page that needs to be fixed? I'll take a stab at it if you guys want. Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 21:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Different wiki, and right now the page is protected. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Okee dokey. Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 22:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::My immaturity? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! It is plagerized, by the way. I have once again told Swert. So TDG, edit it now, or I will do something about it. :::You used exclamation marks and all caps in your edit summaries. TDG probably just looked at your edit summary and didn't even look at the page. And asking for it done now is just impatient. He probably isn't online yet. And you can stop worrying now, I can pretty much cover it from here. Nobody wants to ruin HS01 and Heropedia relations, and copying probably is frowned upon over there anyways. :::TDG the page needs to be rewritten completely, not just have the links removed (which somebody else has already done). Might as well delete the page and start from scratch. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Gotcha. I will keep that in mind. Excuse me, but could you not put your nose into this, MG? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sound like he wants an edit war with you, TDG Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 06:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :@Amanda, no... :@TDG: What? I just defended you? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not encouraging him to do it, just saying about this cause he and that user have a lot of conflict or something..........There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 18:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Amanda. And TDG, why was I banned from HeroPedia? I reverted vandalisim, redid the Villians page and updated it, apologized for my actions, and still! This is unfair! :@MG: I know, I just don't want this to be blown up further than it was. :@anon: Okay, I'll unban you. Be on your best behaviour. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :YES! Thank you sir! May I take all data from HS01 off from the Toxic Reapa page if I replace the content? ::I think it has already been rewritten by somebody else. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Adminship request I think you can now vote on my request. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC)